The Dark Mark
by RavenclawKatt
Summary: Alexia and her sisters were born different. They were born with Dark Marks. Even though the Dark Lord had been dead for years before their birth. So why do they have the Dark Mark and what do their parents have in store?
1. Chapter 1

I stood on Platform nine and three-quarters. I was looking for James. I wanted to meet his parents for once. Every year I seemed to miss them. I looked at my parents, they were fussing over my twin sisters, Emmaline and Ezlana. They seemed to be more fixated on Ezlana. I wished they would have been like that my first year. They came for five seconds to tell me I better be in Slytherin, then left me with my grandmother like they had for most of my life. I anxiously watched as people filled the platform, and rubbed the thick bracelet that covered my Dark Mark.

I was born with the Dark Mark. My parents and their parents had been Death Eaters. No one ever explained to why I was born with it, but my sisters had them too. Except my parents probably told them, since they lived with them in London while I lived with my grandmother in New York. No one ever believed we were sisters, since I talked like an American and they talked like Brits. But if you looked at us you could tell, all of us had long brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes.

Finally I caught sight of Lily Luna, and from behind her James. He seemed to be looking for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"Alexia!" He yelled. My parents looked up glared then kept talking to the twins.

"Hi James." I said.

He grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down.

"Hi Alexia!" Lily said

"Hi Lily. Where's Albus?" I asked

"Who knows." James said "Mum, Dad!"

"So you must be the famous Alexia." Ginny Potter said extending a hand.

"Yes. Hello."

"James, leave it to you to find the one American at Hogwarts." Harry said

I blushed and took Harry's hand. His other hand went to his forehead and I could feel a pounding in my wrist where my Dark Mark was.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked

"Yeah fine." Harry said.

James looked at me. He knew about the Dark Mark. The whistle blew and he hugged his parents and we boarded the train, and got a cart.

"Did you feel it too?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said

"What's it mean?"

"I don't know! If I knew I would tell you!"

"Can I sit with you guys?" Emmaline said appearing.

"Come sit Emma, where's Lana?" I asked

"She found some older Slytherins."

"Ignoring Mom and Dad's advice?"

"I don't want to be a Slytherin!"

"Then don't be!" James said "We could use more Gryffindors."

"I think Mum and Dad would flip!" Emma said.

"I think you'd make a great Gryffindor!" I said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" my friend Skylar said appearing, she was already in her Gryffindor robes.

"Hi, Sky." I said.

"Is it bad to want to hex some second years?"

"Is Lily bugging you?" James asked.

"No its those stupid Slytherins!"

"We should probably head to the prefect carriage." I said "James take care of Emma."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in that you're a prefect and I'm not."

"I will thanks! Plus you could be if you didn't pull so many pranks!" I said laughing as we left the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat, watching as the sorting hat was placed on Emma's head. I was twisting my hair. Something I only did when I was nervous.

"Lex, stop it." Serenity one of my few Ravenclaw friends said "She'll be fine."

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled.

I saw James stand and applaud. He looked at me and winked. I let out the breath I had been holding but held it again when Lana was called up. Now James looked at me with a look that said just breathe. But I couldn't. If she ended up in Slytherin I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled.

I screamed in my head. No, no, no! She can't be! My parents are going to do something with her! I mean something evil! We were born with Dark Marks for crying out loud! I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Lex! Lex! Alexia!" Serenity yelled.

"What?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out bitterly.

"Just making sure your breathing."

"Shut up" I said

James was looking at me. He was worried. Emma was looking between me and Lana. I ate very little dinner. And as I helped lead first years to the dorm I couldn't think. I sat in my bedroom when Serenity came to get me.

"Your prince charming is here. Waiting outside, better hurry he's trying to figure out the riddle."

I ran downstairs to find James arguing with the knocker.

"James!" I said.

"There you are!" he said "This thing was giving me a headache."

"You never where one for schoolwork."

"Shut up."

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Lets see I'm really starting to think that my parents are trying to bring back the Dark Lord or something!"

"He's long dead! My father's scar hasn't hurt in like twenty odd years!"

"Correction it hurt when he touched me. James don't deny it! I was born with a Dark Mark! So where my sisters! All my parents wanted was a Slytherin! Now they have it!"

"Lex, calm down." he said holding me. I was shaking.

"I can't! I can't!"

"Should we go Headmistress McGonagall?"

"I don't know." I sobbed into his chest.

"Let me know and just get your mind off of it. Try to sleep and if you need to hear my voice, you have my charm."

I looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist, the opposite wrist of my Dark Mark. It was silver with a Ravenclaw badge, my initials, blue gems, a wand, a witches hat, and a lion with red eyes. When I touched the lion it connected me with James, he wore a watch that connected with it.

"I'll call you when I get to my rooms." James said kissing me goodbye.

"Okay." I said watching him go.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in astronomy not paying attention. This was my last class. After this I was meeting up with James who was in Herbology, then he would walk me to Ravenclaw wait while I put my books away, then I would do the same for him, then we would go to dinner. I just hoped he could stay awake. I kept him up until early morning, until I fell asleep, he looked tired today. Just then Headmistress McGonagall came in.

"Can I see Alexia, please?"

I stood and followed her to her office. She sat down at the desk and I looked around at the pictures of old Headmasters and Headmistresses. I had been in this office many times mainly because of my perfect grades, flawless behavior, and the fact that I had no idea what I wanted to do in life.

"I received a very interesting letter today from Harry Potter" I cringed "You know what I'm talking about, I see. My guess is if he would have touched your sisters he would have felt the same pain." I nodded "Now, why is this? Come on show it to me."

I took a deep breath then took off my bracelet. She looked at my Dark Mark then took a step back.

"How is this possible?" she asked

"I don't know"

"How did you get it?"

"I was born with it, so where my sisters."

"Child, you may go, but I may need you at a moments notice."

"Yes Headmistress."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this."

"Yes?"

"How are you and James Potter dating? You're a model student and he's a trouble maker."

"Well Ron and Hermione Wesley seem to have been perfect together."

"Very true you may go."

I met James outside of Herbology, he was trying to get Professor Longbottom to give him extra credit.

"Just because I'm friends with your parent's doesn't mean that I'm going to give you an A. If you want help go get Alexia. Who is standing right in front of us! Hello dear."

"Hello Professor."

"How is someone as bright as you with someone seems to only have brains for trouble?"

"I don't know but I'm doing my best to figure out."

"Well you too better be off to dinner, but did Headmistress talk to you?"

"Does everyone know?"

"I'm close to Harry, so I know."

James and I turned to the castle. James kept looking at me, his eyes questioning. But I refused to look at him.

I sat in the giant, pool-like, bathtub in the prefect's bathroom. I had a bathing suit on, James always seemed to show up, I made the mistake of showing him how to get in. I closed my eyes and heard the door open. I put my head underwater, and heard the splash of someone getting in. I opened my eyes underwater and saw James, smiling. I went above the water.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Hi, James."

He kissed me. We played around in the water. Laughing, splashing, kissing, dancing, swimming.

"Hey, lets dry off I want to show you something." James said

"Okay." I said getting out of the tub.

We dried off using magic and threw our robes back on. I took his hand as he led me to the highest tower at Hogwarts. A picnic was set up.

"James, what's this for?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Sit"

We sat and he looked rather nervous. I touched my bracelet, it was as if I could feel the Dark Mark under it.

"Lex, I wanted to tell you something."

"James, your not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, god no!" he said "But I just wanted to tell you that no matter what I'm always on your side, I'll always believe in you. I love you, Alexia."

I looked at him and smiled it was the first time he said he loved me. I'd known for a while I loved him, but I was too scared to tell him. I took his hand and looked at him.

"I love you too, James."

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to tell you that."

"Well, I'm glad you did."  
He kissed me, we sat up there for a while just kissing. We only broke apart when we heard footsteps. Headmistress McGonagall came up the stairs.

"Alexia, I've been looking everywhere for you." she said "Pack a few things, we're taking a trip tomorrow. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Okay then Headmistress." I said looking at her then James. She turned her heel and left.

"What do you think your going to do?" James asked looking at me.

"No clue, but I have a feeling we are going to visit the Ministry of Magic." I said biting my lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG so sorry I haven't posted in forever! Volleyball has litterally worn me out and I haven't had time but I'm going to get back into writing this! Don't worry I didn't abandon it! **

I fixed my outfit. Jeans, a dress shirt, and tennis shoes. I added a braid in my hair just for something.

"How do I look?" I asked Serenity who was unwilling up.

"Fine" she yawned "Why are we up?"

"I have to go to Headmistress McGonagall's office and she's taking me somewhere." I said.

"Ugh." Serenity said falling back into her bed "I'm. Going. Back. To. Bed."

"Alright then." I said leaving the room.

Headmistress McGonagall was already waiting on me. She looked me over then took my arm.

"I'm sorry about not letting you have breakfast but we must be early today." she said.

"It's fine. I'm not sure I could have eaten anything anyway."

We walked off of school grounds and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Why are we in Diagon Alley?" I asked looking at the still closed up shops, it was too early for anything to be open.

"Well, we are going to the Ministry but we are meeting up with Potter before." she said "Ah, there he is."

Sure enough Harry Potter was walking towards us. It was amazing how much James looked like him.

"Hello." he said.

"No time for chitchat Potter, we must be going." McGonagall said.

We set off for the Ministry. I felt butterflies in my stomach, what was going on? I hated not being able to control what was going on. James always said I was a control freak.

"So what do you do in America?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you play any American Muggle sports?"

"Yeah, volleyball." I said "Not that big of a deal, but I find it fun."

"What's volleyball?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, oh god how do I explain it. Well there's a net and a ball, six players on each side and you try and score points to twenty-five, you get points every time the other team hit's the ball into the net, out of bounds, or it hit's the floor on their side. Did you follow that?"

"I think." he said "I might have to actually watch it to figure it out."

"James always says he wants to come watch me play, we wear spandex which are really tight shorts."

"Of course he does." Harry said.

"Quiet you too, we're here." McGonagall said as we entered a telephone booth.

I had never been in the U.K. Ministry of Magic, but I had been in the United States one, the U.K. put the American one to shame. It was amazing, but I barely had time to admire it before I was being pulled in another direction and being sat down in front of the Minister of Magic,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

"Why is she here?" the Minister asked.

"Take off your bracelet, Alexia." McGonagall asked.

I did as I was told and took of my bracelet letting them all see my Dark Mark. Kingsley gasped and Harry went pale.

"How is it possible?" Harry asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here would I?" I asked bitterly "My sisters have it too."

"I killed Voldemort." Harry said "How is it possible?"

"It is very possible that, when you killed him a very loyal Death Eater took a small piece of his remaining soul and recreated it into a child. Or in her case three children. But they needed a Slytherin to recreate him."

"Her younger sister is a Slytherin, Kingsley." McGonagall said.

"Keep an eye on her. But I don't sense any evil in her. What's your name again?" Kingsley asked.

"Alexia, Alexia Cole." I said.

"Cole, they never did seem right after the death of the Dark Lord." Harry said "They always creeped me out."

"They creep me out and I'm their kid!" I said "Well I think they disowned me when I became a Ravenclaw."

"Well, I feel like you might be a Potter in the end so I guess they'll disown you about that too." Harry said.

"Potter, don't tell her that!" McGonagall said "It will distract her, she's a seventh year and has no idea what she wants to do in life!"

"I'm sorry!" I said "I don't want to be an Auror like you want me to be. I don't want to teach, but I was having the idea of opening my own boutique."

"When did you decided this?" McGonagall asked.

"Last night." I said "I like fashion and I have a wand, shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, see she has a career!" Harry said.

"Can we get back to the matter at stake?" Kingsley asked.

"Sorry." Harry and McGonagall said.

The discussed what they would do and I piped in saying that we would be going to New York for Christmas and they decided Harry would just so happen to be staying very close to us.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's short and I'm sorry for that. But I would like to clear up something. It was brought to my attention that some of you believe that Alexia is truly an American, now while she was raised in the U.S.A. she was born in London, hints why she goes to Hogwarts. Anyway enjoy!**

"Lana!" I called chasing after her "Lana! Ezlana Cole!"

"What?" she hissed finally turning around "Oh. It's you."

"Yes it's me!" I said "I need to talk to you."

She looked at her friends then shooed them off. She stood facing me with her arms across her chest. Finally when we were alone in the hallway I spoke.

"Has it been hurting you?"

"The Dark Mark?" she asked "Throbbing not hurting."

"Same difference. So it has you too."

"Yeah. Why do you care."

"I'm worried! We should have never been born with these things!"

"You know something Lex? Mum and Dad have something in store. You and Emma aren't special enough to know about it, I'm special enough. I'm the perfect Slytherin daughter Mum and Dad wanted. Not you, with your perfect grades and beauty. Not Emma with her bravery and loyalty! Me! The one who every teacher and every person I ever meet said that I was a bad seed that I would never amount to anything!"

She turned her heel and walked away leaving me alone in the hallway, with my mouth hanging open. I walked up towards Gryffindor common room. I said the password and entered the common room. Most students weren't allowed in the other common rooms, I was. Well I was only allowed in Gryffindor. James, Skylar, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lily and Emma were waiting for me.

"What did she say?" Emma asked.

"Mom and Dad have something in store." I said "Emma, what have Mom and Dad told you over the years?"

"Nothing much." Emma said "Just things like 'Be a Slytherin' and, oh my god!"

"What?" all of us asked.

"Mum and Dad sometimes said things like 'He shall return' 'Dark Lord', oh my god what are they going to do to Lana?"

"You have to tell McGonagall!" James said.

"It's only right!" Rose said.

"But what if I just heard them wrong?" Emma asked.

"Emmaline! We were born with Dark Marks for gods shake!"

"So they are trying to bring the Dark Lord back?" Emma asked softly.

"I pray not, but I don't know." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day? Wow I'm on a roll! Hopefully this means I'm forgiven for not posting in forever!**

I gathered my trunks and with Serenity met James by the entrance.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"For god knows what, yeah." I said.  
We went to the train and found a compartment. Soon we were joined by Skylar, Emma, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo. We were a bit squished but none of us truly cared.  
"You have to let Sky and I know about what goes on!" Serenity said looking at Skylar.  
"Of course!" I said "I just wish you two could come!"  
"Mum said no this year since my dads not going to be on business." Skylar said.  
"Mine said no because hers said no."  
"Figures." I said. Skylar and Serenity's parents had been friends for years, so by default they were friends.  
We all talked about what there was to do and I told them about the Christmas Eve Volleyball game I always played in. James was all for watching that.  
Finally we got to Kings Cross. I met my parents who were hugging Lana when Emma and I got there. They said nothing to us. We walked in silence to the car and the ride to the house. We stayed one night in the house and then by Port Key flew to my grandparents house.  
"Alexia!" she said giving me a hug "Katherynn is in town, she's going to be playing in the game on Christmas!"  
"Yay!" I said.  
Katherynn was my one wizard friend from the US, she was nineteen and had been traveling the world.  
"She's invited you to dinner tonight as well."  
"May I go?" I asked my parents and my grandmother.  
"Sure." my grandmother said not waiting on my parents reply.  
I squealed then ran up to my room. I loved my room here. It was covered in everything Ravenclaw. Even before Hogwarts I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, despite my parents despising the idea my grandmother was surprisingly okay with it. She liked my brains or at least that's what she always said.  
I got dressed in a white dress and blue wedges. I grabbed my jacket and ran to Katherynn's moms house. I rang the door bell and Katherynn opened the door.  
"Alexia!" she screamed excitedly.  
"Hi, Rynn!" I said, calling her by her nickname and giving her a hug.  
Her red hair was flowing down her back, and her brown eyes were sparkling. She wore a light green dress which brought out her hair.  
"Hello, Alexia." her mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Hello, Katt!" I yelled back. Her mom only let use call her Katt, she hated using her last name.  
"So how are all my cousins?" she asked.  
"Good, they're coming in for Christmas."  
"So we've heard." then lowered her voice "Moms not very happy about it. I think they remind her of Dad."  
"Aw." I said looking into the kitchen where the food was cooking itself.  
I could see her mom sitting at the table just watching the food. Her dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. She looked tired and a bit old despite the fact she was younger than my parents.  
"Is your brother in?" I asked referring to Katherynn's twin.  
"No, he's in Florida with his fiancé."  
"Please explain to me how you don't have a fiancé!"  
"Callum hasn't asked me yet." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Maybe because he's a Muggle who's afraid you'll turn him into a cup when he asks you!" her mom said coming out with food following her "I just redid the dining room you have to tell me what you think."  
"I like it." I said looking at the all blue walls and dark wood. The far wall had the Ravenclaw badge. Like me she had been in Ravenclaw, Alexia and get brother stayed in the US for schooling.  
We ate dinner and I answered questions like, how Professor Longbottom was, how Headmistress McGongall was, things like that. By the time we finished eating and talking it was ten o'clock.  
"I'll see you at the volleyball game, right?" Katherynn asked.  
"Yup." I said giving her a hug.  
"Maybe even sooner, your boyfriend is staying with us."  
"Very funny. Bye!"  
I walked home in the cold. I really wished I was able to use an enchantment to warm myself up but it wasn't allowed since I was underage. As I walked up to the front door, I saw a light coming from the basement window. I peered in. My grandmother and parents all stood around Lana with a book. I could see all their Dark Marks moving suddenly I could feel mine start to move too. I backed away from the window and ran into the house and into my room where Emma was waiting.  
"Is yours moving too?" she asked.


End file.
